


Music

by astr0cat



Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I really like the idea of musically talented tetsuo hbu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Tetsuo sat in the bar, his hands rested on the counter. Kaneda sat beside him, girls all over him, nothing new. Heaving a sigh, the boy reached into his teal hoodie, grasping a stray capsule inside of it and popping it into his mouth. Where was Kaori? Oh, that’s right, she had been forced to leave him. His head began to pound and he quickly grasped his skull in between his palms in an effort to cease the pain. The clowns had taken her away a month ago, he still hadn’t seen her. Was she alright? Was she even still alive?

It must have been longer than Tetsuo had assumed while in his melancholy state. A gloved hand was placed on his right shoulder causing him to look up. He must have been crying because when he lifted his head the small breeze of doing so chilled his cheeks. Looking above him, he found Kaneda staring down at him, concern written on his features. The whores that had been clinging to him for only minutes, or so it seemed, had dispersed from the leather clad teen.

Kaneda had stared down at the male before him for a moment, no words needed to be said for he already knew the dilemma within the boy’s mind. With hesitation in his voice he suggested they head down to his house, have a few drinks, pop a few pills, have a little fun. Tetsuo had agreed to the offer and followed the leader out of the insanely loud building.

The ravenette started up his bike with a twist of his wrist. It wasn’t anything impressive, certainly not anywhere near as good as Kaneda’s bike. However, the vehicle wasn’t bad, it got him places, it had a shine to it, it wasn’t a piece of trash like the Clown bikes.

Without further adieu, they began to speed off into the night, zooming away off to Shotaro’s house.

They had arrived within minutes. Pulling up into the driveway, Tetsuo hopped off his bike, switching it off and placing the keys in his pockets. Following Tetsuo, Kaneda repeated the same process before leading the younger male into his home.

As promised, the leader poured the two of them a glass of wine, set some capsules out on the table, and gotten out some shitty games for sheer amusement. Kaneda slid his gloves off his hands along with his jacket and slid them onto the chair behind him before sitting down. Tetsuo was in the bathroom washing his face or something. A few minutes passed by before the said teen emerged, his eyes red and puffy. Those same orbs glanced around the room before seemingly lighting up as they focused on something. 

The gang leader cast a look over at the area behind him, finding nothing but an old violin and some torn up curtains. “What’s the violin for..?” Tetsuo asked suddenly causing Kaneda to flash a look at him before replying. “Some slut left it here and I haven’t gotten around to selling it yet,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “been meaning to though.” What if Tetsuo thought something of him for having an instrument in his house? Hey, it wasn’t his and he wasn’t going to suffer any consequences because of the piece of wood. However, much to his surprise, the black haired teen walked over to it, lifting the violin and its bow into his hands. “Does it still work?” there was slight hesitation in his voice. Kaneda blinked a few times before opening his mouth. Was Tetsuo experienced with this thing? “Y...yeah...yeah it works.” 

Tetsuo seemed to pause for a moment. What would Kaneda think if he knew about this secret? Would he think of him as a nerd, a loser, a kid? He looked down for a minute, deciding if it was worth possibly losing his reputation with his best friend. Looking up again, he found Kaneda’s eyes on him. “Do ya know how to play it?” There was a certain tone in his voice that seemed hopeful to hear a “yes”. Slowly Tetsuo nodded. Playing the violin had always relieved his stress whenever things got edgy. He had taken these lessons long ago when he still had parents, before he was sent to the orphanage. Since then he had found a similar violin and kept in touch with his inner talent.

With slow movements, the teen brought his chin up to rest on the designated spot on the wooden item. With a simple movement of his arm, he brought the bow up to the strings and dragged it across. Tuned, tuned and perfect. The sound was almost silky as it vibrated through the air. Kaneda was staring at him now, facing him, legs spread, his elbows on his knees, and hands hanging between his calves.

The ravenette closed his eyes as to avoid embarrassment from being watched before letting the bow slide across the strings once more. Gaining more confidence, he began a somber song, letting the notes slide out from beneath the strings. Each note was familiar to him, memorized as he created the song.

A few minutes passed before the beauty of the instrument faded into silence. Tetsuo set the violin down where it had been previously. “You could sell it for around 24,236 yen,” Tetsuo stated before sitting down beside Kaneda at the table. The leader was drowned in his thoughts, far too mesmerized in his mind to reply.

Tetsuo looked away, surely the capsule leader had different opinions of him now. “That..” the boy before him began causing the violinist to look up at him, “that was...pretty.” Tetsuo’s face almost flushed crimson at that, both from embarrassment and happiness. No one had ever complimented his music, no had ever even complimented him. He least expected Kaneda to be the first person to do either of those. 

“I didn’t know you played the vio...vio…” Kaneda fumbled with his words, searching for the correct one. “Violin,” Tetsuo finished for him. “Yeah!” Kaneda faced him now, “when did you learn?” “Back before the orphanage..” The biker nodded at the shorter teen. “How...how long have you been playing?” Tetsuo fidgeted in his seat “maybe eight years…” Kaneda blinked “that's a long time.” The said boy nodded, looking at his hands. “Do you...do you sing to..?” The ravenette snapped his head up “what would make you think that?!” The capsule leader laughed, his voice echoing across the flimsy walls. “Because people at the bar that can play the villon can usually sing to!” Kaneda exclaimed with a cheer in his voice. Tetsuo didn't even bother correcting kaneda on his incorrect word for violin.

“I..suppose I can sing…” The biker smiled widely “can you sing something for me?” With a bit of hesitation, the teen nodded, watching as kaneda popped a pill in his mouth and washed it down with a sip of wine. “What did you have in mind?” The younger teen questioned, looking down at the floor beneath him in embarrassment. “Just...something...simple or somethin’.” 

With a quick nod, tetsuo wrung his mind for any song ideas. Tentatively, the male opened his mouth and slowly began forming words. The lyrics of a childhood song left his mouth and dripped with fondness. For a moment he saw kaneda’s eyes flashed with sadness, recalling the song from a unfortunate event from their younger days. Silently, the leader set his mouth in a firm line before smiling softly and closing his eyes. With a not as sweet voice, kaneda began singing along to the song.

The little harmony ended almost just as it began and tetsuo found himself staring into kaneda’s eyes. “So uh…” tetsuo looked away, staring at anything but kaneda. “You're cute when you're flustered,” the said teen said, a goofy grin on his face. The younger male’s face flushed crimson before a frown took over his face “shut up! You're just high!” Kaneda laughed loudly “perhaps so but I ain't lyin!” The flustered teen grit his teeth “I'll deck you in the face if you don't stop it.” “That's a lie and we both know it.” 

Tetsuo just frowned and kept his face down, hiding the scarlet from kaneda. It was true that the boy had always held an affection for the gang leader but he was pretty sure kaneda just saw him as a biker in his gang.

Kaneda leader over the table and tried to get a glimpse of Tetsuo’s face that he was attempted to hide. Red, the brightest red kaneda had ever seen was splashed on the younger boy’s face. The gang leader flushed slightly, Tetsuo’s blush was almost a darker red than his jacket. Suddenly the teen he had set his gaze on lifted his head up. Kaneda was so close to him that their lips almost met at that simple movement. “I-I..kaneda what are you doing?” The said teen just continued to stare at him before slowly, hesitantly bringing his palms up to place them on either side of Tetsuo’s face. Once again, the boy before him looked away. He didn't move his head but averted his eyes as his cheeks heated. “....I said you're cute…” Slowly kaneda leaned down, half lidding his eyes in the process. 

Tetsuo was flattered, almost overjoyed. It made him happy that someone was complimenting him, noticing him for things others had not. Kaori never complimented him like this, never flattered him like this. Kaneda did and kaneda was. When the leather clad teen’s lips had met his, he had kissed back, closing his eyes.

Kaneda pulled away from the teen after a few seconds, the effects of the capsule leaving him with a sideways grin. Tetsuo. Couldn't believe how lovestruck he was being, how flustered he was just from this. The voice above him snapped him out of his thought process before he could ponder over it anymore. “That was nice,” kaneda spoke out. “Y...yeah I guess.”

A comfortable silence sat between the two for a few minutes before kaneda spoke up again. “You should play the villon more….and sing to…”Once again, tetsuo did not correct his mispronunciation of the word. “Only for you…” Kaneda waved his arms as he spoke this time. “No I mean you should...go play in public or somethin’!” Tetsuo quickly shook his head, fear embedding itself in the pit of his stomach at the thought. “No, I'll only play for you.”

Kaneda sighed but gave up on the idea none the less and leaned in to place a quick smooch on the teen’s forehead. “Don't worry about it...only a suggestion.” Tetsuo nodded softly, fidgeting with his hands as kaneda looked above him. “So..time to pop some pills and get drunk as fuck, yeah?” Tetsuo nodded, a smile on his lips “yeah.”


End file.
